


Bad Case of Loving You

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PDA in the Sick Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Case of Loving You

McCoy almost regretted bringing that music player to Kirk. He wouldn't have done it, but for the fact that Kirk had been just  _so_  sick, and being confined to sickbay had made him  _so_  bored, and if he hadn't found something to occupy the kid soon, McCoy would currently be dancing on  _just_  this side of insanity.  
  
Kirk was considerably better behaved after he brought it, and as it kept him out of McCoy's hair, he decided to let him keep it. Kirk had a taste for older Earth music, so McCoy didn't particularly mind him playing it on the "speaker" setting, so long as he didn't let it get too loud. The music seemed to cheer up the nurses, too, and God knew they needed it, putting up with their grumpy CMO all day. When he caught Chapel dancing to "Nurse Rozetta" in front of a grinning Captain, McCoy backed out and pretended not to notice.  
  
McCoy was considering getting his own small player, to place in the unit and listen to when things were slow. He thought it over on his way to sickbay one morning, PADD already in his hand as he went over Kirk's vitals from the night before. As the sickbay doors slid open, he was bombarded with the opening riff to  _that song._  And,  _oh God,_  Jim singing along to it, and giving him that "come hither" look. Two of his nurses stood in the back of the sickbay, giggling like it was the funniest damn thing they'd ever seen.  
  
Kirk waited for the break in the chorus, and looked over at the two nurses behind him. "See?  _Perfect_  for him." They giggled again, nodding in agreement.   
  
McCoy winced visibly and walked over to his patient. He tried to grab at the little player, only to have Kirk pull it back, just out of reach.   
  
"Come on, Bones, why don't you like this song? It was  _made_  for you."  
  
"Because it gives you ideas, that's why!" McCoy said with a grunt, as he tried again to snatch the player. He heard the nurses snickering again, and that's what belatedly cued him in to the fact that he was almost  _sitting_  in Kirk's lap trying to get at the player.  
  
He made to pull away, only to have Kirk wrap his free arm around his waist and pull him down, so that McCoy's back was pressed against the biobed, with Kirk leaning over him, looking damn pleased with himself.  
  
"When you get out of here, you are  _so_  dead." McCoy warned, pushing himself up to his elbows.  
  
Kirk just grinned cheekily, and pressed a quick kiss to McCoy's forehead. "Looking forward to it."   
  
McCoy pushed Kirk away, sitting up and sliding off the biobed. Kirk let him with an almost disappointed sigh. McCoy didn't notice the stupid grin on his face, until he looked up to see the two nurses cooing about how cute they were. McCoy decided right then that he was getting Kirk out of there  _that night,_  if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Over on the biobed, Kirk hit the repeat button on the player.

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK this may have been a prompt on the kink meme, someone may have requested some PDA? If that was you, here is a fill~


End file.
